Sonic And The Black Knight
by claws the tiger
Summary: Rasied by wolves, Sonic the hedgehog never knew that King Arthur hated wild animals. But, when he gets a prophecy in a dream, Sonic must face his fear of humans, take the wolf pack and battle the evil king.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic And The Black Knight **

**Chapter 1**

Crows picked at cow skulls. One young hedgehog was disgraced at the sight. The hedgehog was twenty years old. His clan died in a forest fire that the hedgehog believed that the king started. The hedgehog's name was Sonic.

Sonic's mother and father were killed before the forest fire happened. Sonic was an infant at the time. A pack of wolves raised him, thinking that he could kill the one that was threatening them as well.

"_Looks like another night of hunger for me and the wolves."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic knew that stealing from the humans in the town would mean death. One wolf named Moon went into town and never came back. Sonic thought that is meant that she died.

Sonic headed back to the den with a few wolves from the pack. Sonic was not surprised when he found no deer in the clearing.

"How goes it?" Sonic said, speaking in the wolf language.

Sonic's foster mother, a white wolf named Snow shook her head.

"We will try one more time today." Snow said.

Snow was the pack leader. She was in charge of the hunting parties. She also howled to start the hunting.

Before Sonic could say anything, Snow howled to start the hunt. Wolves of all colors moved passed Sonic. Snow signaled for Sonic to leave with his bow and arrows.

The daylight faded into night as Sonic returned with a turkey. It was big for a turkey which surprised both Sonic and the wolf pack. An old brown wolf named Yugi took the meat to the pups.

A storm fell across the land that night. Wind howled like wolves in the night. Sonic could not sleep, for hunger got the best of him. He sat up in the den, grabbed his bow and arrows and left the wolf pack.

Rain poured on Sonic's fur, making it stick to his thin body. Sonic howled to make sure that they were no other wolves around to spot him. When there was not response, Sonic moved forward.

The rain had slowed down by the time Sonic reached a camp. A human camp. Sonic had always been told that humans meant danger and to never go near them. But Sonic knew that human would never leave the safety of their home without food.

"_This is my chance," _Sonic thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonic scanned the area, making sure that the humans were asleep. The blue hedgehog raised his nose in the air. Sonic soon caught the scent of an unfamiliar meat. Sonic guessed that it was pig meat, since he saw pigs with humans on the edge of the forest.

Sonic carefully unwrapped the meat, so the no human heard the noise. Sonic stole a few large chunks of meat for himself and the wolves. Dragging the meat Sonic made it to the exit of the camp. Suddenly, a dog barked.

Sonic turned around in fear, holding his bow and arrows so that he was ready to fire an arrow if need be. The humans came out of their huts and saw Sonic. Sonic quickly fired an arrow into one of the humans' heart. Angry shouts filled the night air as the human that was closest to Sonic grabbed him.

Sonic snarled and turned his head to bite the human that was holding him down. Sonic howled, not in fear, but calling to the wolves to help. The human that held Sonic down spoke in an unfamiliar language to another human. Out of the corner of his eye Sonic saw that the humans that was being spoken to had a large club in his hand. The human brought it down on Sonic's head, knocking him out.

The next morning, the wolf pack searched for Sonic. The blue hedgehog was nowhere to be found. Snow even tried howling, hoping that Sonic would respond. Of course, there was no respond that Snow was hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Who are you?" Sonic asked. A figure, that appeared to be a blue hedgehog just like Sonic stood in front of him._

"_Never mind that. I'm here in your dream because I wanted to show you something." _

"I am dreaming?"_ Sonic thought. _

_The blue hedgehog started to walk away and Sonic followed him. For the first time, Sonic realized that this figure must be a ghost. He was mostly faded, and was quite pale. _

_The ghost led Sonic to what appeared to be a battlefield. Wolves and a hedgehog that Sonic recognized as himself , were battling knights. It was not just Sonic's wolf pack but others wolves were in battle as well. _

"_Blue will save Camelot." Sonic heard the ghost's voice. He looked around and noted that the ghost was gone._

Sonic awoke with a start in a dungeon. He was chained. The door to the cell was open. It did not take Sonic long to figure out that he was supposed to save Camelot. But, he needed to get out of here first. Sonic's head throbbed from where the human had hit him.

The wolf pack moved on. The beta, a black wolf named Night, had caught Sonic's scent earlier that afternoon. Snow might have been the alpha but Night had the best nose in the pack.

Snow stopped at the gates of Camelot. She looked at Night, who gave a dog-like whine. That was the moment that Snow understood. Sonic was inside of Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Rising- Sun, the strongest wolf in the pack and Snow's mate, bit the chains that kept the gate to Camelot closed. The chains, though metal were quite rusty. After a few minutes of hard tugging the chains finally broke.

The wolves were careful not to make a sound. They did not want to wake the humans, it could lead to more trouble then it was worth. The scent of humans made the wolves' fur prickle.

In the meantime, Sonic sat there chained, wondering what the hedgehog had meant. It was strange, to think that he was destined to fight King Arthur with the wolves and save them. At the same time, Sonic was in their debt. If it was not for the wolves, Sonic would have died as a orphan hedgehog cub.

While Sonic was sitting there, he wondered who the hedgehog in his dream was. The hedgehog looked almost the same as Sonic himself. What if it had been his father or another one of his ancient relatives? Sonic decided that he would push harder for an answer next time he saw the hedgehog.

Sonic knew that he had an ancient relative who fought an evil king long before King Arthur. It was part of both wolf legend and hedgehog legend. It was part of wolf legend because the hedgehog, according to the legend was named Soul, led the wolves into battle and won.

Sonic's ears pricked at the sound of wolf footsteps. He walked up to the bars of the dungeon. The only wolf that showed up as Snow. Sonic was wondering where the other wolves were.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" Sonic asked in wolf language.

"Outside. The pack is waiting for you." Snow said.

Snow used her claws to open the cell door. Sonic stepped out and followed Snow. When Sonic and Snow made it outside the pack rejoiced that Sonic was alive. The pack healer and fortune teller, a brown wolf named Root came up to Sonic. He had had an vision.

When Root was finally done telling Sonic what he had seen, Sonic told him that he had the same vision in his dream. Root nodded.

"Sounds like you are the chosen one." Root said.

"_Maybe I am Root. Maybe I am." _Sonic thought.


End file.
